Mastery Skills
Upon reaching level 50 with a character, one unlocks their mastery skills. Each character has three mastery skills, but only one may be chosen, and it cannot be changed. Mastery skills come in the form of very powerful passive abilities, and on occasion an incredibly useful spell or attack. Most are designed to be used with specific skill trees, while others offer universal benefits. Upon reaching level 60 with a character, (leveling beyond 50 can only be done once the player has at least 4 level 50 characters), they are then free to change mastery skills from one to another as they see fit. Alessia Cloudsmith Black Mass - Passive - Increases all Shadow damage dealt by Alessia, her party and followers by 20%. Duskbringer - Passive - Causes all battlefields to automatically be set in Night. Dark Requiem - Passive - Causes all damage done by Alessia, her party, and followers to be Shadow damage. Alexander Vries Supreme Aim - Passive - Vries can no longer miss with any attacks, regardless of any stat effects or weather effects. Penetrating Shots - Passive - Vries' attacks deal normal damage to all enemies, regardless of enemy defense buffs (including immunity), or damage debuffs on him. Support Fire - Passive - Alexander will fire a shot after every allied attack. Stacks with Covering Fire. Archerios Cloudsmith Indomitable - Passive - Permanently makes Archerios immune to all forms of crowd control. Supreme Vengeance - Passive - Upon taking fatal damage, Archerios instantly kills the foe who downed him. Unholy Descent - Ability - Increases Archerios damage by 50%, but takes 25% of his max life every turn, and he cannot be healed. Can only be used at full health. Arriana Skinner Blood of Nariscia - Passive - Increases Arriana's regeneration by 300%, at the cost of all of her attacks having a 25% chance to strike an ally. Claws of Death - Passive - Arriana's physical attacks deal true damage. Too Fast - Passive - Arriana dodges all basic attacks. Asha Eternal Guardian - Ability - Marks an ally. Their health can never drop below Asha's current %. Spear of The Goddess - Passive - Asha's attacks now deal damage to all enemies for 35% of damage taken by the primary target. The Red Lioness - Passive - Asha is healed for 15% of all damage she does. Calliope Sanctified Ground - Passive - All party members take 20% reduced damage. White and Black - Passive - All party members deal an additional 10% damage as Holy damage, and take 10% less Shadow damage. Supreme Magic - Passive - Increases all magic damage done by Calliope by 20%. Eamon The Liandri Crime Syndicate - Passive - Eamon is joined in battle by an additional member of each of his normal henchmen. Butcher's Special - Ability - A pizza with the meat of every known animal on it. This pizza is so good it brings back a party member from death. ANARCHY - Passive - Increases both the beneficial and ''harmful effects of all of Eamon's abilities by 300%. If used when Eamon is spec'd too deep into Don Liandri or Pizza King, all targets of all his attacks and abilities will be chosen at random. This is a bad idea. Fang Sangre Por Sangre - Passive - Whenever an ally is downed, Fang instantly retaliates against the enemy who dealt the killing blow with a berserker rage empowered blow. Drunken Master - Passive - Fang deals, and receives 15% less damage when drunk. Pirate King's Greed - Passive - Increases all battle payout by 150%. Ilona Demonic Combustion - Passive - Ilona's Demons explode on death, dealing damage to all enemies. Forbidden Ritual - Ability - Increases Ilona's damage by 200% for 2 turns. She is then downed. Demon Breath - Ability - Ilona unleashes a powerful breath of pure demonic energy, releasing all her corruption and damaging all enemies. Cannot do any other action once cast until her corruption reaches 0. Jeremy DeGrandi Outlaw's End - Passive - Jeremy goes out on his own terms. When downed, he goes out with an explosion of gunpowder, dealing massive damage to all enemies. Elephant Killer - Ability - Jeremy loads a Elephant Killer round into his guns. The next shot from both deals masssively increased damage. It's a hell of a thing. Side Rider - Passive - Jeremy cannot be damaged as long as he is mounted. Jessica DeGrandi Trigger Happy - Passive - Allows Jessica to fire twice per turn. Apocalypse Shot - Ability - At the cost of removing herself from battle and injuring her severely, Jessica fires a shot that deals massive Shadow damage to all foes. Can only be used as her opening attack. Elemental Rounds - Passive - All shots fired deal additional elemental damage chosen at random. Kira Eternal Hunger - Passive - At the cost of losing 35% of her max health every turn, Kira deals 20% increased damage and receives 50% increased healing from all personal heals. Oceans of Blood - Passive - Increases Kira's self healing by 30%. Undying Thirst - Passive - Upon taking fatal Damage, Kira strikes her attacker. If she can heal herself for 40% of her max health from this attack, she does not die. Lucifer Absolute Zero - Passive - Lucifer has 100% crit chance against enemies with at least 2 Ice Spines in them. Winter's Harbinger - Passive - Lucifer's attack damage is increased by 33% of his spell damage, and vice versa. Stacks on itself ''after bonuses are applied. Arctic Supremacy - Passive - Lucifer has a 20% chance to activate his elemental defenses and ignore attacks completely. Malakai Bled Dry - Passive - Increases all bleed damage dealt by Malakai by 25%. Ultimate Carnage - Ability - Increases all of Malakai's offensive stats by 100% for 1 turn. Insatiable - Passive - Malakai is able to overheal himself. This bonus max health rapidly depletes. Merras F5 - Passive - Automatically sets the battle to be set in a catastrophic tornado. Increases the potency of all of Merras' wind abilities by 35%, 10% chance for enemies to be blown away from battle every turn. To The Skies - Ability - Merras grabs an enemy and flies them high into the air, then drops them dealing massive damage. Each turn that passes before this ability is activated again increases its damage by 10%. Lord General's Command - Passive - Merras can activate 2 of the 5 Generals. Mynna Combat High - Passive - Relish stacks indefinitely. Death Orchid - Ability - Mynna viciously attacks a single foe for 2 seconds, gaining 100% crit chance for the duration. An attack is made for each press of the button. Crotch Shot - Ability - Mynna hits her target in a place nobody should be hit. Deals 300% of her normal damage and stuns for 1 round. Pierce Cheers! - Passive - The entire party now drinks an Unstable(er) Concoction. Nuclear Fallout - Passive - Any explosions by Pierce that deal over 20% of the target's max health leaves them badly poisoned. Phoebezordtron - Passive - Increases all of Mecha Phoebe's stats by 20%. Raith Cursed Fetish - Passive - Increases all damage enemies receive by 10%. Martyr - Passive - Should Raith fall in combat, increases party's damage by 300% for 3 turns. Death's Herald - Passive - Whenever Raith deals a killing blow he can attack again. Category:GAME STUFF